


Half-Blood's Awakening

by Mercanos



Series: Half-Blood's Awakening [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BL Cultivation, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, MXTX, SVSS, TGCF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercanos/pseuds/Mercanos
Summary: A bl cultivation ongoing light novel based around two individuals that have to fight to save each other as the sicken twist of fate turns them from lovers to rivals. (This is not a fanfic, but inspired by existing bl cultivation works.)
Relationships: Luo XuanYi - Relationship, Song RuLan - Relationship
Series: Half-Blood's Awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554973





	Half-Blood's Awakening

Days later, Luo XuanYi and the group of disciples return. The disciple’s spirits are high as they chat lively while their leader is firm and seemingly unmoving in the middle. As the group enters the sect gate, Luo XuanYi stops in his tracks when shouting sounds from all over the sect. The disciples all stop and nervously look around while Luo XuanYi grabs one of the passing disciples. 

“Explain, what’s going on?” He demands and the young man looks relieved for a moment. 

“An intruder, he’s killed three, injured several others, and is currently fighting with Master Luo and Song RuLan back at the training field!” 

Luo XuanYi’s blood runs cold before it rolls into a boil. Not a second after the disciple had finished speaking, does his sword leave it’s sheath and he jumps up and flies towards the location. From the sky, he can see a large group of people have surrounded the action, but can’t get any closer for some reason. 

Without thinking, Luo XuanYi increases his speed and plummets into the heart of the battle. As large wave of energy and dust picks up and everything comes to a halt. The onlooking sect members all stand at the side with bated breath as they try to see what had happened. 

Eyes grow big when they see a young man in Luo Sect robes billowing around him, stand up in the middle of the three people, who were just moments ago, fighting a ruthless battle. 

“Who is it?”

“I can’t see, move!” 

“It’s Luo XuanYi! When did he get back?!” 

Looking at traces of wounds on both his father and Song RuLan, Luo XuanYi pulls out a talisman and puts up a barrier around him and the assailant. Both Master Luo and Song RuLan run over to beat on the invisible wall. 

“A-Jian, stop!” 

“XuanYi!” 

With his back to them, ignoring their frantic calls, Luo XuanYi faces the man who caused so much devastation to his home and sect. 

Resembling He YingChi, but larger and more sinister, Luo XuanYi’s eyes narrow on the man who’s face twists into a mocking and sickening smile. 

“You… he, hehe… pff! Hahahaha! You still came after all that those idiots did to keep you away!” 

“… … …” With sword in hand, Luo XuanYi ignores the comments and stands rigid, cold eyes watching the man who’s attempting to mock him and the sect. 

“… Ah, it’s too funny. However, I will repay what you did to my brother!” Before he even finishes his declaration, he lunges forward to attack. 

As the entire field watches as the two fight a merciless battle, many comment on the side.

“That’s Luo XuanYi right…? Since when did he have this level of skill?”

“It took both Master Luo BoHai and Song RuLan to hold that rouge cultivator off…”

Overhearing the comments, Song RuLan looks from the battle to Master Luo BoHai beside him. Both of them look far worse then the reality of their injuries, but the darkening expression on Luo BoHai’s face makes Song RuLan’s hair stand on end. Feeling an overwhelming aura flaring, the two closest can’t help but feel their skin crawl a bit. 

Around Luo XuanYi is dozens of silver leaves floating in the air, glittering in the midday light. Sending them out, the rouge cultivator can’t block that many and is soon kneeling on the ground with many dots of blood all over his body. 

Seeing it, many of the onlookers start to cheer as Luo DeLuan moves through the crowd to join his father and Song RuLan. With eyes wide open, the three all feel a sense of fear come over them as they watch Luo XuanYi cough up blood. 

“No… No wonder YingChi lost, cough, cough, but I’ll see you on the other side!” The rouge cultivator scorns as he slaps a talisman down. The earth buckles underneath, and causes many to shout in dismay. Soon, nobody can see the two figures as a wall of earth reaches into the sky. 

“… Xuan… XuanYi!” Song RuLan calls out as he slams his fists against the barrier. With tears about to fall and with trembling lips, Song RuLan leans his head against the barrier. Luo DeLuan and Master Luo BoHai both put a hand on his shoulder as they feel the same panic and fear gripping at their hearts. 

“Xingan… don’t worry. It will be over soon.” Suddenly, Song RuLan’s eyes fly open and he looks up into the sky when he hears Luo XuanYi’s voice. 

A large array is steadily falling downward towards where the two are fighting out of sight. 

“Fu… what is that?” Luo DeLuan questions when the two look up to see it as well. When he doesn’t get a response, he looks to see Master Luo BoHai’s face void of color. 

“Fu?!” But even thought Master Luo had recovered his senses, the earth wall starts to crumble and the three are forced to back away. Once the rubble and dust settles, they can make out two figures, one on the ground, the other barely standing. 

The floating array has pressed the rouge cultivator to the ground, and blood has been spilt. In full view of everyone, Luo XuanYi walks over to the twitching body and lays the blade of his sword against the man’s neck while three long silvery needles burry themselves into his body.

“Core Shatter, Soul Cleanse… Extinguish!” Luo XuanYi coldly comments. The three sliver needles shine with a bright light before a chilling scream sounds out but is cut off half way. As everyone draws closer to Master Luo, Luo DeLuan and Song RuLan, they can clearly see the cruelty of the battle. 

With blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and the two wounds, one to his shoulder and the other on his stomach, Luo XuanYi’s upper half can be clearly seen. Even though his injuries are heavy, he stands firm before he pulls his sword from the man’s neck. Taking a step back, Luo XuanYi turns to look at the dozens of eyes watching him. 

“Is it over?” Hearing this, Song RuLan steps forward, but is shocked when Luo XuanYi suddenly falls over. 

“XuanYi!” Not only does Song RuLan rush forward, but so does his father and brother. Many elders that had shown up and start breaking up the commotion around the field while several disciples tend to the rouge cultivator’s body and the carnage left. 

Reaching his side, Song RuLan immediately pulls Luo XuanYi’s head onto his lap. The next moment, Master Luo BoHai is reaching out to check over his son’s injuries. Luo DeLuan kneels between the two and looks around at the damage caused by the rouge cultivator and the fight to subdue him. It’s when he brings his attention back to his brother that he can’t help but feel a bit of jealousy. 

Not caring who’s watching, Song RuLan gently cleans the blood and dirt off of Luo XuanYi’s face while a hand holds his head securely in place. Seeing that his eyes are starting to flutter, the three all hold their breath when finally they open a crack. 

“… Xuan, XuanYi? … A-Jian, can you hear me?” Song RuLan softly questions despite his urgency. He doesn’t get a verbal response, instead, Luo XuanYi reaches out and wipes at the tear streaked dirty face. Both Master Luo and Luo DeLuan take a deep breath in when Luo XuanYi starts to cough. 

“… I, I’m fine… just a few ‘cough, cough’ bruises.” Luo XuanYi finally states as he smirks up at the three relieved faces. 

“I should beat you for being so rash!” Master Luo BoHai scolds without heat as he and Song RuLan help Luo XuanYi up. 

“Would you settle for a few days stuck inside the sect?” Luo XuanYi gives a lopsided smile to his father. Shaking his head with a soft look in his eyes that gives the sense of pride and love, Master Luo BoHai can’t help but ruffle Luo XuanYi’s hair. 

“Ai, didi… you scared us half to death… hey! Don’t laugh!” Luo DeLuan comments and the three all panic when Luo XuanYi starts to tilt during a coughing fit. Song RuLan automatically holds him up, the worry between his eyes grows even deeper. 

“Stop talking, your making it worse.” Song RuLan advises and Luo XuanYi looks at him with the gentlest look in his eyes. The people around all seem to stop and look over right at this moment, the same moment when Luo XuanYi leans in and kisses Song RuLan briefly before loosing conscienceless. Supporting the sudden weight, Song RuLan can’t help but turn red with his eyes wide open.

This can be said for those who had seen it clearly as well. Master Luo BoHai and Luo DeLuan both share a look before they get everyone back to their tasks. 

“Song RuLan, ahem, please keep an eye on him. We'll send someone over to treat him, but for now, take him back to your housing.” Master Luo Bohai instructs. Coming back to his senses, Song RuLan nods before shifting to pick up Luo XuanYi, but a hand gripping his shoulder stops him. 

Luo DeLuan scoops up his younger brother and indicates that he will carry him.

“Fu, both you and Song RuLan have also received injuries, I will over see this once I take brother and Song RuLan to their quarters.” Luo DeLuan states before turning to walk with Song RuLan at his heels. Master Luo BoHai sighs heavily outwards before he pulls his attention away from the three to the mess and chaos around him. 

“Master Luo, several members from the Meng Sect have shown up.” A young master informs and Master Luo BoHai nods and follows the youth to meet with the envoy. 

As the next couple of days go by, news of Luo XuanYi being injured, saving the sect single handedly, and stealing a kiss from Song RuLan is something that every sect member knows. Most think the kiss was from delusions and everyone firmly agrees that the young master has cemented a seat for himself at the immortal’s table. The one thing that’s clear to Song RuLan, Luo DeLuan and Master Luo BoHai is that Luo XuanYi will protect the ones he loves at the expense of himself. 

It’s on the third day, with the night fully set in, that Luo XuanYi finally wakes up. In a daze, he blinks his eyes until his sight has cleared up. Taking a deep breath in, then out, he can tell that his body is thoroughly sore but his wounds are already on the fast track to being healed. 

Glancing over, he can see a single candle still lit in the otherwise dark, familiar room. Feeling the need move his stiff body and to get fresh air, XuanYi goes to climb out of bed, but for some reason, his body feels extremely heavy. Casting aside the blankets, he can’t help but be surprised by what he finds.

Laying on him and sending spiritual energy directly into his body, is a sound asleep Song RuLan. Unfortunately, he had moved too much and the jade starts to stir. With heat moving away from his body, this actually stirs RuLan, who starts to awaken. XuanYi shifts to sit up as the other supports his one weight.

“A-Jian…?!” RuLan sleepily calls out as he rubs an eye. 

“Hey, sorry that I woke you…” 

“Mn, it’s ok. How do you feel?” 

“Stiff.” Seeing that he doesn’t seem to be sugar coating it, RuLan lets out a relieved breath. Since XuanYi’s up, RuLan takes the opportunity to remove the dressing to check on his two wounds. But when he reaches out, a hand catches his and he finds himself pulled against XuanYi’s chest. 

“… A-Yao, have you watching over me like this the whole time?” Seeing the burning in those cherry blossom eyes, RuLan can only nod his head as a cool hand runs along his lower back. 

Supporting as much weight as he can without putting it on XuanYi, RuLan tries to move away from him. XuanYi has other plans, cause the next thing RuLan knows is he’s on his back with XuanYi between his legs and looking down at him. 

“A-Jian, stop, you could reopen your wounds!” RuLan tries to reason as he tries to remind XuanYi that he’s not fully recovered. With a small smirk, one of RuLan’s hands is captured and pinned above his head followed by warm full lips brushing against his neck. 

A the delicate feathering against the sensitive skin, RuLan can’t help but to let out a soft sigh mixed with a moan. RuLan bites his lip as the next sensation of a rough love bite while XuanYi threads and holds his hand in place. 

“I dreamed of you, I’m glad your the first thing I’d seen.” The throaty and arousing statement has RuLan’s heart beating intensely while his body quivers as more love bites and kisses rain down from his neck to his collar bone.

Unable to withstand the onslaught, RuLan can’t help but let out another note of pleasure. With his spare hand, XuanYi starts to remove the thin barriers draped on each of their bodies while RuLan fights to keep his voice contained. 

“A-Yao, I lost my head when I saw that you were hurt. I want to make sure I’m not dreaming…” Hearing the pain, the desire, the worry, RuLan can’t help but to look and touch the face that’s pleading. Lightly nodding his head, he feathers a kiss on XuanYi’s lips. 

The intensity of the next period of time, has both of them panting, desperate for breath while XuanYi’s body moves against RuLan’s. With both of their body’s passing the peak and releasing, XuanYi pulls RuLan to lay on top of him. As he plays with the pale, creamy hair, the two watch as the sun’s rays finally start to break over the horizon. 

“Do you remember anything after that fight?” RuLan inquires after a bit. A sleepiness starts to come over him as his hair is being finger combed. 

Dropping his hand down to cup the head laying against his collar bone, XuanYi thinks about what he can remember. 

“Yeah, for the most part. I remember looking at you but then everything went black.” RuLan shifts and looks down at him with a stern look. Seeing that he didn’t say anything, he must of done something that he doesn’t remember, XuanYi gives him a worried look. 

“XuanYi, would you kiss me in front of the entire sect?” Being taken by surprise by the question, XuanYi can’t help but swallow heavily. Casting his eyes down for a moment while he quickly thinks it over, he comes to a decision before his gaze returns to RuLan’s. Cupping that subtly pink cheek, XuanYi can’t help but feel that there’s more to the question.

“Yeah, I would… wait, did I?!” RuLan’s face flushes and he hides his gaze as he pouts. Seeing that he isn’t denying it and even embarrassed, XuanYi can’t help but want to tease him.

“Hahaha, I actually kissed you in front of my fu and xiong! Pff… haha! Ah, I wish I could of seen the look on their faces.” XuanYi accepts the light punch from RuLan, it being especially funny since he doesn’t recall it. 

“Alright, you’ve had your laugh. What will you do when you see them?” RuLan huffs out a sigh and allows XuanYi to pull him back into an embrace. 

“If they ask, I’ll tell them.” 

“Really? What if I am ostracized from the sect?” RuLan continues to question his resolve, not because he doesn’t believe him, but he feels a sense of foreboding and wants to hear that XuanYi will stay at his side. XuanYi seems to pick up on this and hugs him closer and even starts to rub his back in a comforting manner. 

“Then I will leave the sect. Madam Luo, my mu, has been talking about both xiong and I finding a partner. I don’t care if it’s to her standard or anybody else’s, I already know where I belong and who I will have at my side.” 

“Is that why you were hiding the books about sealing curses and demonic energy?” 

“Mn… Song XiuLan gave me a small note about how Sect Leader Song has been checking and maintaining your demonic flares. If you saw those then you know that I looked into cultivation partners.” Feeling him nod, XuanYi kisses the top of his head. “A-Yao, you said it yourself, I’m your’s…”

RuLan gets up and climbs off the bed. Seeing the lean and rosy fair skinned body, XuanYi can’t help but follow and stand behind him. Picking up a robe and draping it on RuLan's shoulders, he can’t help but to wrap his hands around the jade’s waist and kiss the back of his neck. 

“I need to check your injuries, and ah…” RuLan starts to say but a wandering hand cuts off his thought process. 

“… We both need to bathe, you can look them over later.” XuanYi mutters into his ear, a naughtiness in his voice. RuLan spins around to pin him with a stern look, but XuanYi isn’t looking. With his lips urging the jade’s to kiss him back, XuanYi holds RuLan to his burning body. 

Finally breaking free, RuLan glares at XuanYi. 

“Stop it. It’s been two days, surely you can restrain yourself.” 

“Alright… alright, have it your way.” XuanYi smirks and waives his hand lazily as he goes to get his own rode. As he pick it up, it’s as if what RuLan had said clicked. 

Once the sun is up, the two are back in their housing. XuanYi’s sitting there obediently as RuLan cleans the two wounds. Before he gets the chance to re-bandage them, a knock sounds at the door before it’s opened to show two men. 

“A-Jian!” Looking over his shoulder, he see’s the relieved faces of his brother and father standing in the doorway. 

“Give me a minute, I’m at his mercy right now.” Luo XuanYi jests as he indicates that Song RuLan isn’t letting him off easily. The two men walk in and sit down across from the other two. 

“When…?” Master Luo starts to inquire.

“Early this morning. RuLan’s filled me in about the going ons of the last two days. I’m sorry if I had worried anyone.” Luo XuanYi advises sincerely with a bow of his head since RuLan won’t let him bow properly while he’s bandaging his body. 

“Did you tell him?” Luo DeLuan looks at Song RuLan. Nodding his head, Song RuLan ties off before collecting and putting away the medical supplies. 

“What? Don’t look at me like that.” Luo XuanYi dismisses as he works on covering himself. 

“I’ve already heard from Song RuLan, but I need to hear it from you. Do you actually feel that way towards him?” Master Luo pins his son with an unrelenting gaze. 

“Yes.” Without hesitation, the answer comes out right as the question ends. Both Luo DeLuan and Song RuLan look from Luo XuanYi to Master Luo and wait patiently for him to speak. After searching his son’s eyes for any hint of unease, he rubs his brow. 

Later on, no matter where the two go, many disciples are eager to talk and greet Luo XuanYi. Most don’t think that the rumors of him kissing Song RuLan are true, and nothing seems different between the two. Seeing that, most think that people had not seen correctly and the whispers died down within the day. 

It’s not until a large banquet is announced that it’s brought to light again. 

With the higher ups and many of the more established cultivators of the sect already in their seats, all eyes are watching the last few members greet the sect leader before taking their seats. Gentle rumble of hushed and polite conversations create a relaxed atmosphere. that is, until the last two people enter side by side. 

Typically, guest disciples are welcomed to general assemblies or banquets, but this was more prestige. Therefore, unless you were specifically invited, it’s otherwise unheard of. 

As people notice, an uneasy silence drops on the hall, even the footfalls seem to make one’s hair stand on end. The pale jade walking next to the definition of masculinity, a picturesque scene for anyone to behold. It’s just that, one of the purposes of this gathering is to discuss the two that had just walked in. 

“Sect Leader Luo.” The two say in unison as they bow to the head table and the person sitting behind it. With a stern face, the sect leader stands up to look at the two immaculate youths. 

“Young Masters Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi, I don’t believe that you had been requested to attend this gathering.” Sect Leader Luo QiuYue dictates clearly and with rigidness. The room sits on the edge of it’s seat as they await for the response. 

“With much due respect to the present master’s, I will only take a moment…” Luo XuanYi advises before he, and Song RuLan, bow once again to the sect leader. “… There has been rumors going around about the relations between me and Young Master Song, however, it’s not what most think.” 

“Are you just here to clear the air?” Elder Tso inquires from a table nearby. 

“Master Tso, that’s the case.” Song RuLan affirms with a bow to the elder. 

“Then speak it clearly and quickly. There are several matters that need to be addressed today.” Master Luo BoHai advises with narrowed eyes. Even with him knowing, he can’t tell how anyone will react, or what exactly his son is thinking. 

“Very well…” Looking to Song RuLan, the two nod before looking back to meet the sect leader’s gaze. “It seems as though I had kissed Song RuLan after I had lost consciousness, this wasn’t something that I had intentions of doing.”

As he states this, many of the people there all take a deep breath in as they all think along the same thought line; ‘Thank heavens that our young master had no intentions of that sort!’ 

“… For this I must apologize to the Sect and also Young Master Song for my inappropriate actions.” 

“I’m sure other’s would say the same, this news is good…” Master Tang starts to praise in relief. 

“However, at the last Sect meeting, the discussion of both my brother and myself selecting cultivation partners was brought up.” Luo XuanYi continues on with casting a brief glare at his uncle-in-law. Everyone who just had relaxed suddenly sat upright out of panic and anticipation. 

“This is true, Young Master DeLuan and yourself have many sect’s sending notices of favor in that regard.” Elder Zeng nods as he advises that this is true. 

“Young Master Luo XuanYi, are you trying to say that you’re going to accept a cultivation partner?” Elder Tso questions as he looks from Master Luo BoHai to Luo XuanYi. 

“Ai, he’s still too young. Give him a few years with the world!” One member comments on the side. Many nod or mutter their agreement, some shake their heads. 

“Sect Leader Luo, if I may. Before coming to the Luo Sect, I had traveled with a small group of disciples from my own sect for the experience. Honestly, I can say that during my stay, the hospitality and knowledge that was granted to me has greatly broadened my conceptions. To that point, I have to thank the Luo Sect, especially Young Master Luo XuanYi.” Song RuLan states his piece with many sect members silently giving this pale jade great praise. Some even wish that the rumors were true so such a gifted person could stay within the sect. 

“Enough, the sugar coating will only get you so far, sunzi.” Sect Leader Luo’s deep, chilling voice causes the room to stop and watch the front of the hall. With a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips, Luo XuanYi bows deeply to his grandfather before straightening his spine. 

“Regarding the issues I brought up, there’s only one thing I would like to further state then…” Seeing that he gets a nod. “… I have decided that I will only take Song RuLan to be my cultivation partner.” 

After it’s clearly stated, the two bow deeply to the sect leader. It’s at this time that the hall erupts in shock, agreement, or anger. With comments flying both for and against this declaration, many members had risen from their seats to forcefully find out if it’s just a cruel joke. 

In the midst of the commotion, Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi share a look before suddenly the room is filled with grunts and humming. Looking around, the ones who had started to raise their voices and move towards them have all been silenced and stilled. 

“… A-Jian! Do you know what you’ve just said?” Master Luo BoHai stands up to stand at his father’s side. 

“Yes.” 

“Young Master Song, are you in agreement with this?” Elder Tso had also come to stand with them. 

“Mn, Luo Jian and I are of one mind on this.” Song RuLan softly states with clarification. Luo BoHai can’t help but rub his forehead as the sect leader looks from the two youths to him. 

“A-Huan, you knew of this?” Nodding that he did indeed, the Sect Leader closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. Sensing something off, Luo XuanYi takes a deliberate step in front of Song RuLan, which doesn’t miss anyone’s eye. 

In the blink of an eye, Luo XuanYi’s sword flies out of it’s sheath to block the white blade of Sect Leader Luo’s own sword. Everyone is beyond shocked. Song RuLan casts Luo XuanYi a worried look while he and the Sect Leader keep their gazes locked. 

“Hm, you’re cultivation and skills are truly masterful for still being a yelp…” Sect Leader Luo states as he withdraws his blade and puts it away. Luo XuanYi eyes him while lowering his own sword. 

“A-Jian, please put the spirit leaves away.” Master Luo BoHai urges as the remaining in the room had all stood up when a wall of thin silver leaves instantly formed behind Song RuLan. 

“Song RuLan, I can tell what’s in you. Does he know?” Sect Leader Luo coldly states pulling his proud and praising gaze over. It turns hard and icy by the time it meets the young master’s eye. 

Nodding his head, the two Luo Master’s there share a look. Song RuLan looks to Luo XuanYi and even brushes a stand of stuck hair from his brow, while being under everyone’s eye. They also don’t miss the soft gaze that the other gives when this is done. 

“Ahem… ‘cough, cough’ Young Master’s, there’s the request to guide and study with Young Master Song during the rest of his guest discipleship with the remaining sects… to agree to this partnership, it could cause strain amongst the relationships between us the other seven sects.” Elder Zeng admits. He doesn’t say that he’s against their wishes, but his point does have weight to it. Many of the elder sect members all nod in this aspect. 

Seeing Luo XuanYi’s hand clench at his side, Song RuLan can’t help but reach out and touch his arm. At this, Luo XuanYi watches as Song RuLan comes to stand at his side. 

“Luo XuanYi and I have already established a relationship. Only three had considered there was something. Two were because of comments made directly to them, the other by observation that happened during that incident. I believe that how we carry ourselves has been proven.” Song RuLan advises. Luo XuanYi’s ears redden as he gazes in disbelief at the jade standing next to him. 

Even though his voice is soft, it’s unrelenting and has many thinking over every instant that the two were in the public’s eye. Hearing it being said, the two elders, Master Luo BoHai, and Sect Leader Luo all can’t help but to be struck. Either in awe, embarrassment, or something in between, they can’t help but exchange a look of resolution. 

“Enough. Ai, to be young and bold… I will grant nine months of travel, after that the two of you will refrain from contact for nine months. If after that time you still have the same resolution, I will grant the partnership.” Sect Leader Luo advises. 

Even though it seems like a harsh ruling, it’s not uncommon. Many of the Sect Clan’s have rules in regards to marriage and cultivation partnership. It just so happens that the Luo Sect observes an eighteen month period of closeness and separation. This tests both persons to see if they are sincere, dedicated and steadfast while separated and together. 

Hearing this, both Master Luo BoHai and Luo XuanYi clearly show that they are grateful. Song RuLan looks at Luo XuanYi who gives him a reassuring smile. 

“We’ll take our leave. Sect Leader, fellow masters.” Luo XuanYi advises as both him and Song RuLan bow to the room before leaving. 

Seeing the sect leader sit down and brace his head with hand and arm, the remaining sect members all quietly return to their seats while whispering of what just transpired. Master Luo BoHai casts an amused look to the backs of his son and potential son-in-law before returning to his own seat. 

Taking the opportunity to enter their housing first, Luo XuanYi surprises Song RuLan by pinning him to the just closed door. Seeing the jade look questioningly at him, XuanYi can’t help but frown a little. For some reason that he can’t place why, he wants to force RuLan to cry out and beg for mercy.

Not allowing anything to be said, his lips find the sensitive spot behind RuLan’s ear while his hands tend to other matters. Hearing the soft, stifled moan paired with hands clenching against his chest, XuanYi truly feels the desire to roughly have his way with the jade’s body skyrocket. Whatever self-control he normally would have is now lost as RuLan’s body trembles under the violent stimulation. 

“A-Jian… what’s gotten into you?” RuLan questions around a stifled gasp of pleasure.

With a growl deep in his throat, XuanYi quickly starts to remove the obstacles off RuLan’s body as he fiercely and deeply kisses those soft pink lips. As the belt falls to the floor and the jade’s pale chest is exposed, XuanYi’s hand slips inside to stroke the hardened member. Forcing the kiss to break, the two both take in shaky breaths while the caressing continues. 

Seeing RuLan’s eyes closed and biting his own lip, XuanYi drops down to take a taste. As soon as his lips close around the pillar, the jade’s body shudders. Feeling hand gripping at his shoulders and the muscles around his pelvis tighten, he knows that RuLan’s already climbing to his limit. 

“A-Jian… ss, stop… mmm….” Hissing out between clenched teeth, RuLan begs for the onslaught to stop, it’s like his body is overly sensitive. 

Afraid RuLan would try to push him away, he obediently stops tormenting his member. Instead, while he upwardly trails kisses and love bites, XuanYi takes the opportunity to ready the puckered tissue for his own painfully hard pillar. Slipping in two digits, he starts to work against the contracting muscles inside as he works on removing his own clothing. 

Once they’ve been dealt with, another finger is added. Feeling the cooled, flushed skin against his own fiery body, XuanYi quickens his hand as his lips meet the jade’s. Pushing RuLan’s body harder against the wall when his legs tremble against his own, XuanYi knows the jade’s limits are starting to reach their end. 

Sifting, XuanYi runs his hands down and as he cups the soft globes of RuLan’s ass, he hoists the jade up. With legs wrapped around his waist, XuanYi carries the almost spent RuLan over to his bed and during that short distance, the soft pink tissue is brushed by the firm tip. Following RuLan down as he climbs onto the bed, XuanYi looks down at him with his body poised to enter. 

“… haa, A-Jian… “ RuLan looks up at him with heavy lidded eyes that are glazed over from extreme arousal and bliss. 

Guiding his member to the soft and slightly swollen tissue, with consistent slow pressure, very slowly, the iron pillar is sheathed by convulsing muscles. Gripping RuLan’s hips as they arch up, XuanYi has to close his eyes and grit his teeth. The feeling is almost unbearable, as his body meets the jade’s, XuanYi has to stop. 

“A-Yao, you are mine. Don’t ever forget that.” XuanYi huskily states as he leans down, bringing their lips to be a breath apart. With the jade’s hands cupping his face and brushing hair out of his eyes, RuLan can only smile up at him before the pillar starts to move inside him. 

“… A… Jian… I, I… please…” RuLan pleads in-between moans. It’s intense, far more intense then the other two times. Granted the first time, RuLan’s body was being sealed and the second was right after XuanYi had just woken after being injured.

Within no time, they both have a sheen of sweat covering their bodies. After coming hard and fast, they’re breathing heavily and wrapped in each other’s arms, the two start to drift off to sleep. Everything is right in their world, uncaring what the next day will bring since neither one of them has any doubts about their future. 

Before the end of the next day, the entire sect has heard of what happened at the meeting the night before. Uncaring how others look or whisper about them, the two continue on as if they don’t hear or see anything out of the norm. 

“Tsk! Look at the two of you… how quaint.” A foul voice calls from behind them. Song RuLan half turns to look at who had called out, where as Luo XuanYi sigh’s outwardly as he rolls his eyes. 

“Wu Chao, is there something we can help you with?” Luo XuanYi questions rhetorically while finally turning to look at the sleazy man. 

“I just think it’s ironic that the two of you are an item now. What? It was only a couple months ago when I tried to do something similar…” Wu Chao comments smugly. The corner of his lip lifts when Luo XuanYi takes a step towards him. 

Song RuLan grabs his arm to stop him from doing anything rashly. Seeing that a conflict is about to erupt, the other disciples all come to a stop to watch on.

“Tell me how we are the same? I know of at least four accounts of your forced ‘relationships’, who knows how many others there are.” Luo XuanYi retorts and the many that can hear agree with his statement. 

What’s surprising is that even though most don’t think Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi’s relationship will last, they don’t doubt that both are serious and talented individuals. Not only that, but Luo XuanYi has always been an upright man in every way, always does the right thing, never wavering even when most would crumble for selfish reasons. 

“Oh… So, you think your better just because you haven’t been caught doing something dirty.” Wu Chao challenges with a sneer. 

“Wu Chao, Luo XuanYi truly is an upright and just person. Why must you slander him?” One of the disciples their age inquires finding the whole situation stupid. 

“You think he can measure up to me? I’d bet Song RuLan probably did something underhandedly to get him to agree… Otherwise, why would such a straight-laced individual, in such a short time, become so easily swayed?” Wu Chao taunts. 

Song RuLan turns his face away and drops his hand. Seeing this, Wu Chao smirks and even starts to laugh despite the dark look growing on Luo XuanYi’s face. The onlookers all start to wonder if it may have some truth to it, others can hardly believe that someone could be so cruel just because they were rejected. 

“Let’s go, any more of this and I’m not sure if he’ll survive.” Luo XuanYi coldly advises to Song RuLan. The two fall into step and try to walk away, but that only angers Wu Chao. Reaching out, he actually grabs Song RuLan by the back of his clothing. 

“Let go.” Song RuLan demands, his voice is still soft but the edge to it would have anyone else dropping their hand away within an instant. But Wu Chao isn’t just anyone, he’s a pervert, a sore looser, and is average in every way, not only that but not getting Luo XuanYi to act out really pissed him off. 

“Come on, give me a chance… I’m far more experienced after all.” Wu Chao tries to silkily suggest as he steps up and even reaches around to put an arm around the jade. 

Without warning, a fist hits the side of his jaw and he stumbles backward several steps. Looking at the tall, raging, and fierce man now standing between him and Song RuLan, Wu Chao can’t help but to touch the area of his jaw. 

“Hey now, it’s not like you own him… let Song RuLan have some fun.” Wu Chao taunts with a crooked smile while glaring at Luo XuanYi. Most watching on are surprised that he has the nerve to comment after such a hard strike, which probably fractured his jaw. 

“If you want an early death, then by all means, touch what’s mine again.” Luo XuanYi dares. The murderous aura around him is so intense that the disciples aren’t sure if it’s the same Luo XuanYi that they’ve know since youth. Song RuLan comes to his side and places a hand at the center of his chest. 

Luo XuanYi looks to him and even reaches up to cup his face. 

“Your right. Let’s go.” 

Everyone is at a loss. In a fraction of a second, the murderous intent vanishes and a gentleness that none of them had even seen reflects on Luo XuanYi’s face as he gazes at Song RuLan. Not only that, but concern and sternest are showing clearly on Song RuLan’s face. 

The two leave with a wake of gawking peers, even Wu Chao who was about to mouth off couldn’t even find words after seeing how the two looked at each other. But seeing them walk away as though nothing happened, leaves a sour taste in his mouth. It won’t end like this, he’ll make sure of it, and ever more to the point, he’ll make sure Luo XuanYi will witness it.

From the sidelines, Master Luo BoHai and Elder Tso had seen the whole thing. Casting a angered look at the disciple who has a bad habit to try and sleep with every good-looking person then to glance at one of the few upright youths, both master’s are concerned with different aspects of the situation at hand. Seeing that Wu Chao hasn’t removed his gaze from the two, they can tell this farce is far from over. 

With just a few days left before their journey to the Meng Sect, Luo XuanYi and Song RuLan haven’t changed at all. The entire sect knows of their relationship, especially after the incident with Wu Chao, but they still act like they did before. This gains the respect and approval of the elders of the sect and many of their peers. 

It’s during the evenings sword practice that Luo XuanYi receives a notice to go speak with his father and a few elders regarding the departure. After saying something to Song RuLan, he follows after the disciple. 

Wu Chao doesn’t miss this at all, and watches as Song RuLan continues to help some of the younger disciples with their technique. Thinking to himself, this will be the perfect opportunity to catch Song RuLan alone, and destroy that perfect image of Luo XuanYi. After watching them since the first time Luo XuanYi interfered, he knows their exact routine. 

And just as he thought, Song RuLan is the last one to make sure everything is put away and that all the disciples are off the field. With a handful of disciples laying in wait, Wu Chao follows the jade to the men’s bath house. Typically, nobody uses fit during the day, but that’s when Song RuLan and Luo XuanYi have been using it. 

The group waits for a bit before they silently filter in, and just as they thought, only Song RuLan is inside. Quietly they head for the back of the bath house, searching each pool as they go. Seeing a pale figure in the furthest pool, Wu Chao can’t help but grin with a wicked light glinting in his eyes. All at once, the five enter the pool and stalk towards the jade. 

Sensing that there’s others close by, Song RuLan opens his eyes and glances over his shoulder to see them. The looks on each of their faces are twisted and goosebumps pop-up all over as a chill runs down his spin. 

“Don’t give us that look, we just want you to open that narrow mind of yours.” One of them comments with a small chuckle. 

“That’s right, let’s play nicely.”

“We just want a taste…”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’d keep your distance.” Song RuLan warns. There’s something lacking in the threat, and it causes them to pause for a moment. The next however, the five all start to laugh at him. 

“That so-called boyfriend of your’s won’t be coming, sorry.” Wu Chao advises as he nods to the other four. 

Since he’s not as strong as Luo XuanYi, fighting four on one in water up to his hips, Song RuLan is a great disadvantage. And it’s not long til they secure his arms and pinning his legs down, leaving his body open to the last person in the pool. 

“I wonder how you’ll beg… maybe say my name with sincerity and I’ll let you go.” Wu Chao greedily looks over the flushed body before his eyes as he draws closer. Seeing the defiance growing in the jade’s eyes, he can’t help but reach out and run his fingers down towards Song RuLan’s waist. 

Seeing that he’s refusing to speak, the other four all snicker as his face scrunches up when Wu Chao’s fingers reach the water’s edge. Venturing further down, he reaches the jade’s member.

“Ah, were we too rough, you’re all soft.” It’s sickening, the chirping as Wu Chao fondles him, and all he can do is struggle against the ones holding him in place. 

“Take him over to the wall, even if he’s soft… I can still have some fun.” Fighting as the four pull him to the pools edge, Song RuLan can only cry out in his heart. 

Two of the guys get out and hold down his arms, forcing his body to be bent over. The other two pulls at his legs to spread them for Wu Chao, leaving the rest of Song RuLan venerable. Using both hands to grab and squeeze the snowy globes, Wu Chao chuckles to himself the jade’s body stiffens up. The looking in Song RuLan’s eye makes him even giddier. 

“You can thank Luo XuanYi. That stiff and upright example sickens us, then he goes and snatches away the prettiest thing that walks into the sect. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you remember how much better I am then he is when it come to pleasing your body.” Wu Chao states with a sickly sweet tone next to Song RuLan’s ear before one of his hands start to move towards the soft opening. 

Just as Song RuLan clamps his eyes shut, the weight on his arms lessen as a grunting follows. Even the pressure against his legs have lessened and Wu Chao had stepped back. With a shiver, Song RuLan pulls his arms in as he looks over his shoulder right as a dark figure stands in front of his body. 

With hundreds of silvery blades poised against the people that had assaulted him, Song RuLan sees that several sect members are there, and by the looks of it all to stop someone. Looking at the back facing him, his breath hitches. 

“I warned you…” It’s guttural and chilling. The five men all stare at the person standing between them and Song RuLan, as if the fear of god has penetrated deep into their hearts. 

“… A-Jian…?” Song RuLan breaths out almost afraid to touch him. 

Hearing his name, Luo XuanYi turns but his eyes narrow and go red at the sight. On the fair skinned body now sit several red and blue bruises on his arms and there’s even tears that have trailed down the jade’s face. Slowly turning to lay eyes on the man responsible for this, even the air around him starts to fluctuate with his anger. 

“Luo XuanYi! Don’t!” One of the people there demands when the slivery leaves start to glow and quiver in the air. Seeing that he’s probably going to kill the five, Song RuLan reaches up and pulls his face towards him. 

With eyes wide open, Luo XuanYi is frozen in place as soft lips press into his and chilled hands tremble in the slightest as they cup his face. After a moment, Song RuLan pulls back to look at him, only to see the shock on the other’s face. Giving a weak smile, the jade wraps his arms around the strong body that came to protect him.

“Sorry I’m late.” Luo XuanYi apologizes as he wraps his arms around the cold Song RuLan. The others all let out a breath of relief as they watch as the silver leaves start to disappear. 

The five that had assaulted Song RuLan have been apprehended when not only Master Luo BoHai, but Luo DeLuan and the Sect Leader have all showed up. Considering the circumstances, a guest disciple was attacked and that’s not including the fact that said person is the potential cultivation partner of the Sect Leader’s grandson. 

Noticing the amount of people that has shown up, Luo XuanYi takes off his outer robe and helps Song RuLan into it while keeping his body from sight. 

“A-Jian, Song RuLan!” Luo DeLuan calls as he sees them stand off to the side. The two climb out of the bath pool and come to stand with the Luo family as the five are escorted away in spiritual bindings. 

“When will you do something about that Wu Chao? This is the third time he’s attacked Song RuLan, not to mention the other accounts against him.” Luo XuanYi demands, pinning a look at his father. 

“I know, this is beyond what we as a sect can tolerate.” Master Luo BoHai agrees and casts a glance at the Sect Leader. 

“Are you ok, Song RuLan?” Luo DeLuan questions as he reaches out to place his hand on the jade’s shoulder. The three Luo’s are all taken by surprise when Luo XuanYi knocks his hand away and hides the jade behind him. 

“Sorry, A-Yao doesn’t like to be touched. Not to mention…” Luo XuanYi tries to explain, but just remembering how they had been holding him and the marks that they’d left, his temper starts to spike again. Song RuLan grape the back of his clothing and pulls his body close, making Luo XuanYi calm down a bit. 

The three can all nod that they understand, but it causes each of them to wonder why Luo XuanYi’s so defensive and protective over Song RuLan. 

“ ‘Sigh’ Why don’t the two of you head back. Take the next two days for yourselves.” The Sect Leader instructs giving the two a worried and gentle look. Luo XuanYi nods and wraps a arm around Song RuLan and escorts him out of the bath house. 

“Luo DeLuan, please get some medical herbs and take them over for Song RuLan. Let us go and speak with the elders about this and get this resolved.” Sect Leader Luo advises before he starts to leave, with the two others following him. 

With a large pouch in hand, Luo DeLuan reaches the last private disciple house and knocks on the door. A moment later, Luo XuanYi opens it and lets him in. Sitting on the bed, with a thick robe one, is the jade. Luo XuanYi, glances at the pouch before he makes his way over to sit next to Song RuLan as his brother stands there by the closed door. 

“What’s wrong?” Seeing the brooding look on Luo XuanYi and the unnatural paleness of Song RuLan, he can’t help but wonder what had happened before everyone showed up behind Luo XuanYi. 

“It’s nothing. Are you just delivering?” Luo XuanYi’s quick to reply with his gaze never leaving his brother. 

“Hm… You could say that, but I also need to report Song RuLan’s version for the elders to make their final judgement.” 

“Take a seat. A-Yao, I’ll use a memory spell and transfer it on paper. That will work, right?” Seeing his brother nod, Luo XuanYi has Song RuLan lay down and places a hand against his temple. Softly speaking the incantation, both of his hands radiate a soft light as the memories are pulled from Song RuLan and placed on a sheet of paper. 

Feeling and seeing what happened to him, Luo XuanYi can’t help but get angered all over again. Once it’s done, Luo XuanYi hands the paper over and goes over to start a pot of tea for them. 

Wondering why he’s so agitated, Luo DeLuan looks down and after reading a small portion of what happened, he can’t help but be disgusted. Knowing his little brother and how righteous he is, if that would of been anyone, Luo XuanYi’s actions wouldn’t of been much different. 

“Ah, Song RuLan… are you hurt, in any way?” Luo DeLuan feels like crap for asking, just going through that would be difficult to deal with, and being asked about it… 

“I’m fine.” 

“Like hell! Want me to tell you how many bruises they left!” Luo XuanYi rounds on him, more than a little angry that he’s not even in the slightest wanting the five men to be punished to the extreme.

“Your angry enough for the both of us, ‘sigh’ what matters is nothing past being touched happened. The only person that I needed, came and stopped them.” Song RuLan stands up and looks Luo XuanYi in the eye. Luo DeLuan smirks a little seeing that his brother blushes a little when it’s said so openly.

“Tsk… I still don’t know why you didn’t deal with it yourself.” Luo XuanYi comments sulkily before returning to finish the tea he’d made. 

“I was wondering about that as well.” Seeing that both the Luo brother’s attention was on him and that he couldn’t hid it forever if he was to be with XuanYi. 

“If there’s no trace of killing intent, I can’t fight against another person that’s attacking me.” Admitting it in the off handed way, Song RuLan casts Luo XuanYi a knowing look before going over to sit across from Luo DeLuan. 

Seeing the dark look on XuanYi’s face, Luo DeLuan knows there’s more to it then he currently knows. Thinking it over, should he push the subject or not but while he’s still thinking it over, the tea is set out and his brother sits down next to the jade and gives him an inquiring glance. 

“Xiong, A-Yao has demonic blood. So, there’s things he can’t do otherwise it’d have a chance to act up. Even if I don’t want to admit it, the way things happened is for the best. Only our family and the Song’s clan know and needs to know.” Hearing his begrudgingly state the circumstances around Song RuLan gives Luo DeLuan pause. 

“Wait didi… that mark on your side, please tell me you didn’t…” He closes his eyes as everything clicks and can’t help but wonder how far his little brother would go for this one person. 

“Both of us have one, I used my body to seal it.” Luo XuanYi easily admits and pulls his gaze over to look at the silent jade. Seeing his eyes closed and his brows furrowed, Luo XuanYi reaches out and puts a hand on his back, sending a small amount of spiritual energy to Song RuLan. 

Giving a concerned when his’s brother’s gaze meets his, Luo DeLuan knows that Song RuLan must be tired, so it’s apparent that he should take his leave. 

“I won’t say that this relationship doesn’t worry me, so putting it bluntly, I agree with Song XiuLan that you both need more time and life experience…” Putting his hand up to stop Luo XuanYi from interrupting him, Luo DeLuan gives a small smile. “… However, I can see you two truly care for each other.” 

With that Luo DeLuan takes his leave.


End file.
